Work machines, such as excavators and tele-handlers, may be used to control implements in order to perform various functions. Such implements may be utilized for a variety of tasks including, but not limited to, additive construction, loading, compacting, lifting, brushing and may include, for example, additive construction implements, extruders, buckets, compactors, forked lifting devices, brushes, grapples, cutters, shears, blades, breakers, hammers, augers, and the like.
For controlling implements and their associated machines, various control systems are utilized to manually, autonomously, or semi-autonomously control movement of the work implement along a plurality of linear axes and/or to rotate implements about a plurality of rotational axes. Such control systems may utilize a controller to receive instructions from various sources (e.g., user controls, a memory, a remote control, etc.) and determine controls to be execute via the control system. The control systems send signals to elements associated with the controller, such as motors or actuators, to position the implement in accordance with the determined controls.
In some control systems, a structure of the machine (e.g., a crane of an excavator) may be utilized by and actuated by the control system to control the position of the implement. These systems may use one or more actuators to control gross movement of the machine, while positioning the implement. However, control via such machine-associated components may not provide the desired control accuracy for all types of implements.
Some modern implement control systems, such as the control systems disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,644,964 (“Method and System for Controlling Movement of an End Effector on a Machine”), may employ control schemes that transmit separate signals for coarse movement of a machine to the larger, coarse moving elements of the control system (e.g., control of a crane of an excavator) and separate signals for fine movement of the machine to other elements of the control system that are more directly associated with the implement. For controlling the fine movements of an implement in the system of the '964 patent, the system utilizes a multi-axis robot attached to an excavator.
However, while such a multi-axis robot may be able to control fine movements of a machine, such robots may be cost prohibitive and also may not have the durability required for extensive use on a construction site. Therefore, alternative, cost effective, durable control systems and methods which utilize orientation leveling systems are desired.